


day seven

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Amortentia, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Lesbian!Elorcan, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Fem!Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136669
Kudos: 1





	day seven

“Miss Salvaterre… you’re late.” 

Her hair is sopping wet and like always, her silver and green tie is askew. Her shirt is untucked, like always, and there is a rip in her grey slacks, right over her knee. “Sorry, professor, I had detention,” Lorcan says to Emrys, unconsciously searching the class for a head of dark, glossy hair. Black, cunning, and shadowed eyes flick to hers. They quickly flick away and Lorcan’s heart flutters when a soft blush blooms across freckled, moon-pale cheeks. 

A slow smile pulls at her lips and she stares at Elide until Emrys’ sharp voice cuts through her daydreaming. “Miss Salvaterre, if you’re with us, maybe you would like to change your seat?”

Lorcan flushes and nods, dropping into the seat next to Fenrys. “Don’t say a word,” she warns him, flicking the side of his head. “What’re we doing today?”

A wicked grin splits Fenrys’ face in two.  _ “Amortentia.” _

“Shit.” The curse slips from Lorcan’s mouth before she can stop herself. She looks up, eyes seeking the object of her desires, only to find Elide already staring right at her.

<3<3<3

The professor’s kind, warm chestnut eyes scan the class. Before him, in a small, squat cauldron. In it, bubbles a pearlescent potion, one whose steam rises in perfect spirals. Like koi, it jumps, mother-of-pearl drops catching in the bright light of the potions class. “Now… which brave souls would like to demonstrate the… effects of  _ amortentia _ ?” 

Lorcan shrinks in her seat, curling her shoulders inwards as closely as she can. Her ears burn and she stares at her and Fenrys’ cauldron, where their failed attempt lies, still smouldering. 

No one dares speak, all fearing being chosen. At exactly the wrong time, Lorcan looks up and locks eyes with her professor. Her eyes fall shut in dismay and she hangs her head, digging her blunt nails into her palms. 

“Salvaterre, it’s your lucky day. If you would please join me.” 

Fenrys shoots Lorcan a sympathetic look as she stands. Lorcan walks to the front of the class, looking coldly at those who snicker. They’re quick to silence themselves. She stands next to Emrys and stares coolly at the class, her gaze bordering on bored. 

“Now, as I’m sure you know, this is a dangerous potion, Miss Salvaterre,” Emrys says softly. “So do remember the correct potions rules and waft the steam over to you.” 

Lorcan nods once and ignores the burning weight of Elide’s eyes on her. She bends and uses her hand to wave the potion to her. Deeply, she inhales and the first thought she has is  _ home _ . She shifts through the scents, tears burning her throat as she smells the delicate, expensive perfume that Elide leaves wherever she goes, like a mark or a secret note just for Lorcan. 

Then, then it’s the slightly sweet, yet waxy scent that clings to the tube of dark red lipstick she always carries. Lorcan sighs softly when she smells ink-stained paper and… oh, she can almost hear Elide’s dark, secret laugh. 

“Miss Salvaterre?” 

Lorcan snaps herself up, her cheeks almost burning. A chuckle goes through the class and she refuses to look at anyone. “Yes, professor.”

“Could you tell the class what you smelled?” 

She shakes her head and clenches her jaw as her vision blurs. “I didn’t smell any-anything, professor.” 

The old teacher pauses and calmly asks, “Are you sure?” 

Lorcan’s gaze slides to Elide’s and- and she can’t read it. Her eyes are completely veiled and Lorcan says, “Yes. I’m sure.” She wipes the tip of her nose and shakes her head, mumbling to Emrys, “I can’t be here. I’ve got to go.” 

Without waiting for his reply, she walks down the aisle and grabs her bag. Fenrys opens his mouth, “Lor—“ 

“I can’t.” 

Her friend nods grimly and doesn’t bother trying to convince her. Lorcan glares at her classmates and as she’s almost past the rows of desks, a slim hand wraps around her wrist and squeezes,  _ “Moya zvezda.”  _

Lorcan shakes Elide grip off and stalks out. As she pushes through the door, the tears spill over, silently streaking down her high cheeks. 

<3<3<3 

Lorcan tears up the spiral staircase, cursing her sore legs. “Lee! I’m so sorry I’m late, please forgive me.” 

There’s no answer from the tippy-top of the astronomy tower. Once a week, they sneak up to watch the sky. The Ravenclaw head girl loathes it when Lorcan is late. She threads her hands through her hair and paces back and forth in that short, pleated skirt that Lorcan loves so much. 

She’ll get all worked up to yell at Lorcan and yet, when Lorcan arrives and gives her a rake’s smile, Elide will simply flash her a wry grin and wave her over to one of the telescopes. 

Lorcan reaches the top and spins around, trying to find Elide. “Princess? Are…” her heart drops, “are you here?” Maybe her dismissal this afternoon ruined it. Maybe she’s messed up one time too many. 

“I’m here,” says a flat voice. Lorcan looks to where Elide is sitting on the floor, her back against the rough wall. The girl has her arms wrapped around her knees and she stares blankly at some point on the floor. 

Hesitantly, Lorcan walks over to her. She slowly sits down, her body tense as though she expects Elide to tell her to leave. “Are… you alright?” 

Elide laughs humorlessly, “Why would you care about that?” 

The words hit Lorcan like a blow to her gut. She’s winded, and cannot form the  _ right _ words. “Because. We’re friends, aren’t we? I care about you.” 

“Well, stop it,” Elide snaps, hurt and anger clouding her eyes. Tears well, threatening to fall. “You- you don’t get to care about me like that and then say that we’re  _ friends _ .” 

“Wh- why can’t I?” Lorcan whispers, her voice weak and tremulous. 

“Because,” the girl hisses back. She stands up, her hands balled into fists. “Do you want to know what  _ I _ smelled today, Lorcan, hm? Do you?” 

Wordlessly, Lorcan nods. 

Elide starts to pace angrily and Lorcan slowly gets to her feet. “I am so  _ mad _ at you because I smelled cedar campfires and- and the sweetgrass and sage that you smudge with and the- that  _ fucking _ quidditch pitch and you-” she laughs incredulously, whirling on Lorcan, “you didn’t smell a gods-damned thing.” 

“That’s why you’re mad?” There are tears caught in Elide’s thick lashes and Lorcan has to curl her hands into fists to stop herself from reaching out.

A frustrated growl rips from Elide’s throat. “No, I am mad because I am so gods-damned in love with you that I can hardly think about anything else and you didn’t- the most powerful love potion in the world didn’t even affect you.”

Lorcan stares at her in silence and as the seconds tick by, Elide’s tears finally fall. “Don’t just stare at me,” she whispers. Her face crumples and she weakly shoves Lorcan’s shoulder, “Say something, you bastard.” 

“I lied,” Lorcan breathes. “I lied.” She reaches out with heartbreaking tenderness and cups Elide’s face, tilting her head up. “Lee, I- I smelled your perfume and your lipstick and those books you write in when you find spelling mistakes.” Lorcan swallows thickly, her eyes stinging. “It smelled like home and- and I wanted to cry so badly because I am,” she exhales shakily and wipes Elide’s tears away, “so in love with you.” 

“You are?” 

“Yes.”

Elide smiles through her tears and grips Lorcan’s coat collar, “Then what are you waiting for?” She rocks onto the tips of her toes, “Kiss me, you idiot.” 

Lorcan grins and moves her hand to the back of Elide’s head. “So fuckin’ yappy, huh?” She fits her lips against Elide’s and claims her in a slow kiss. Elide sighs against her mouth and leans into Lorcan. 

Without breaking the kiss, Lorcan walks backwards, forcing Elide to follow her. When her back bumps into the wall, she sinks to the floor and stretches her legs out. Elide sits in her lap, her legs resting over Lorcan’s thigh. She traces her tongue over the curve of Lorcan’s lips and murmurs, “I love you.” 

Lorcan groans softly and grips Elide’s thigh, sliding her hand up to just past the hem of Elide’s skirt, “I love you too, princess.” Elide’s tongue slips into her mouth and Lorcan isn’t sure how much time has passed when they came up for air. 

Her lipstick is smeared across Lorcan’s lips. Elide laughs quietly and swipes the pad of her thumb over Lorcan’s lips. “It’s not your shade. Blue undertones clash with your skin tone.” 

Lorcan laughs, the sound grating and rough, “You’re ridiculous.” She folds her arms around Elide and hugs her close, her forehead tipped against Elide’s. “Elide.” 

“Lorcan,” Elide murmurs, nuzzling her nose against Lorcan’s. She wraps her arms around Lorcan’s neck and kisses her once more, knowing that she’ll never stop craving the feeling of it… it’s like she’s finally come home, and she wishes to never leave. 

The thought makes her smile as she nips at Lorcan’s lip. 

Lorcan feels Elide’s smile and pulls away, only slightly. “Why’re you smiling, hmm?” 

“I’ve never… had a home,” Elide says quietly, “and when I’m with you, I feel like I’ve come home.” Her cheeks burn and Lorcan sweetly kisses her cheeks. “Do… do you feel that way?” 

A slow smile stretches over Lorcan’s harsh face and she whispers, “I do. And I will, for however long you’ll have me.” 

“Forever, then?” 

Lorcan nods and her eyes lift to meet Elide’s, unwavering and true. “Forever, then.” 


End file.
